Foris Expositus Amo
by SilverShadowKitsune
Summary: Kagome has been alone for a few years, after falling through the well to her era one the day she was to be married. Will her lover appear when she needs him most, after 500 years of separation. Sexual content implied. Please read author's notes


Hi everyone. This is my first SessKag fic. I fixed some of the minor errors I found while reading it after I had posted it. I hope that it'll improve the quality of the story. Also, I am pleased to announce that there will be a sequel to Foris Expositus Amo. Work on it is currently in process, finish date is yet unknown.

And now, onto the story!

Completed 7/25/06

Revised 8/03/06

I do not own _Inuyasha_ nor _Love Song For No One_. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, John Mayer, and Columbia Records

_Foris Expositus Amo_

By SilverShadowKitsune

(Roughly translated, meaning, "Open the Door to Love")

Kagome was lying on her floor, face up. It was a Friday night, and she was still waiting. Waiting for what? It could have been for a phone call. Or for a date to pick her up. However, that was unlikely by her state of dress. She wore flannel sleeping pants and a cotton cami. She could have been waiting for some friends to arrive so they could have a slumber party.

But she was waiting for none of these things. She was waiting for her love to finally appear. He was a beautiful man, cold to many people, but not to her. To her, he was warm, gentle, affectionate. Simply amazing.

A year ago, she had accidentally fallen through the Bone Eater's Well from the Feudal Era. She and her love had been ambushed, and she had landed in the well in the confusion. Since she had broken the connection between her and Inuyasha by removing his necklace, and she didn't have any part of the Shikon Jewel, she couldn't return to her love's side, nor he to hers through the time portal. She had described her home to him many times so that if they were separated, he could find her. Still he had not come.

Blue eyes stared at her ceiling, which had a few posters, mostly of musicians. Currently she was listening to one of her poster's CDs, John Mayer's "Room for Squares." A lightly tanned hand ran through raven colored locks of wavy hair. As the hair was gently pulled, a scar became visible on her neck, resembling a bite mark.

His courtship mark, so show other that she belonged to him. It did nothing for her in this modern day, but she took hope in the fact that they would meet again. If he were dead, the mark would have faded. It hadn't, so he was somewhere out there. The only question was when.

Currently the song "Love Song for No One" started to play, and she couldn't help but related. When would he find her? She missed him terribly.

When she had fallen back into her era, she had just turned 19. Now she was 21, legal age for her to marry, if he would just appear!

She closed her eyes and just absorbed the steady guitar, the drumbeat, and John Mayer's soothing. Gently it lulled her to sleep, a single tear escaping her eye as she prayed for her love to return.

Kagome sighed as her friends tried to get her to dance. A week had passed, it once again being a Friday. Her friend had dragged her to new club, trying to cheer her up. She had let them dig through her closet and play dress-up doll with her body, and even let them attack her face with make-up. However, she drew the ling at dancing with a bunch of sex-crazed boys she didn't know.

Her friends had managed to get her into a strapless black top covered with a sheer blue shirt with buttons. They had put her into a pair of baggy black cargo pants that were loose everywhere except for her rear.

"Kagome, just do one song! You don't even had to dance, you could sing it: they're taking karaoke requests!" Eri was saying.

"Oh alright! But after that I'm leaving, got it!" Kagome said angrily as she stood up and walked to the request table. Quickly she gave one for "Love Song for No One."

Turning to walk back to her, Kagome thought she saw a flash of silver hair. She turned to check again, and all she saw was black, brown, and ordinary blonde mixing into a sea of color.

Shaking her head to dispel her loneliness and failing, she continued to the table she had been sitting at and took a drink of her water bottle. While her friends were drinking alcohol, she refused to poison her body like that. Only the diluted poison of her love burning across her senses would suffice.

Soon it was her turn to sing, and she stood to her friends' applause. Confidently, she walked to the small stage, although she was a bit nervous, but refusing to show it. Taking the mic, she closed her eyes, let out a breath, and steeled her nerves. She began her song.

"**Staying home alone on a Friday  
Flat on the floor looking back  
On old love  
Or lack thereof  
After all the crushes are faded  
And all my wishful thinking was wrong  
I'm jaded  
I hate it **

**I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here "**

She didn't need to look at the screen displaying the lyrics, because she knew the song by heart.

"**Searching all my days just to find you  
I'm not sure who I'm looking for  
I'll know it  
When I see you  
Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
Staying up all night just to write  
A love song for no one **

**I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here **

**I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away? **

**Oh no way"**

She grabbed a quick drink of water during the instrumental break, then continued to sing.

"**I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away? **

**I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here aw yeah**

**I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
**

**You'll be so good  
You'll be so good for me"**

Once the song ended, she took a small bow and returned to her table, the club filled with applause.

"That was really good, Kagome!", "Yeah, that was awesome!" and "I never knew you'd be that good in public," were the greeting her friends gave her happily. Kagome smiled, but Yuka noticed a tear in the flashing light of the club.

"Kagome, why are you crying? Is it because of that two-timer you used to know?"

"No, I just miss someone. We used to be the same hospital, and he was amazing. But then he got transferred and I don't know where to. Actually, he was the two timer's half brother, ironically enough," Kagome replied, falling back on her excuse for being away so long by saying she was in a hospital near Kyoto.

"Was he nice?" her friends asked.

"To me, yes. To everyone else, no. Someone close to him hurt him when he was younger, and he didn't trust anyone after that." That, of course, was his father, who mated a human. Inuyasha's human mother, Izayoi. "Somehow we bonded."

"He does sound amazing."

"Yeah, he is. Well, I'm gonna go home now. Ja ne," she said as she headed out of the club.

"I hope he comes back," Ayame said, watching Kagome leave.

"Yeah, she's been lonely. I'm worried she might become depressed," Eri replied. Yuka just said a silent prayer for her friend.

Kagome breathed in the night air as she walked down the street. The club was only two blocks away from the shrine, so she was walking home.

"Excuse me, miss, "said a masculine voice behind her, startling her. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she still turned slowly.

The source of the other voice was a man looking a little older then she. He was tall, with a slender build, but she could see the veiled strength hidden by his clothes. He had black hair cut short to his shoulder, but its silkiness was visible by the way the light reflected off of it. He wore a black shirt and dark pants, allowing him to practically blend into the shadows themselves. His skin was pale, and his eyes were vividly blue.

"If you're a stalker or a rapist, just so you know, I am trained in multiple forms of self defense," Kagome said to him in warning.

"Not at all, miss. I just would like to ask you a single question," he replied gently from his hideaway in the darkness.

"Then hurry it up, I have plans," Kagome said to get him moving.

"Do you truly?" he asked, stepping away from the wall to stand in front of her. _He's as tall as Sesshomaru was the last time I saw him,_ Kagome notices.

"My question is this: Do you miss a being by the name of Sesshomaru?"

She gasped. "How do you know that name?" she asked threateningly, almost growling at the thought of someone uttering her beloved's name without her permission.

A chuckle escaped him as she bent forward so his face was level with hers. Gently he kissed her, and a heat flared up in her that she hadn't felt in over a year. But then he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I ask because I am him," he said as his appearance changed. Black hair faded to silver and grew to his rear. Blue eyes bleed to a warming gold. Nails extended to claws upon his hands and incisors elongated to fangs in his mouth. Maroon stripes appeared on wrists and cheekbones. A blue crescent moon blazed to life on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed out, and pulled his face close again and kissed him once more. He kissed her more deeply and she practically melted into his mouth, tasting the poison from his fangs that she had missed so much.

She pulled away to look at him again, and he gave her the smile only she would ever receive. She slapped him across the cheek, rather violently.

After a moment of silence, he said, "I suppose I probably deserved that," calmly in that tone only he could keep at any time.

"Damn straight you did! I've been waiting for over two years for you! What took you so long?" she replied angrily, hands on her hips.

"I apologize. I wasn't sure what year you feel in to and I thought I'd be better if I was late rather then possibly alter the time stream. Plus, I only got back from Hokkaido last week," was his answer. "Besides, I thought I should give you the chance to see if –"

"To see if I wanted someone else! Didn't I tell you no one in my era can compare to you or be as good for me as you are?" She hugged him, her head nestled under his chin. "You're the only one I want, Sesshomaru. No one could possibly take your place."

He hugged her close to him and breathed in the smell of her hair. Oh how he had missed her scent. Five hundred years was far too long for anyone, even him.

"Come. I will escort you home," he said, pulling away, giving her another chaste kiss, then replacing her disguise spell, making him appear human again.

"How do you know I actually don't have plans?" Kagome asked teasingly, falling into step next to him.

"Simple. Because I could smell your lie," he replied gently. All she did was smile.

"Mama!" Kagome called out as she entered the house, pulling Sesshomaru behind her. "Where are you? There's someone I want you to meet!"

"I'm in the kitchen, dear," was the reply received. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru after her to the kitchen where her mother was doing the dishes. Her mother turned around and was stunned by the fact that Kagome had brought a man home with her.

"Who is this, Kagome?" her mother asked, confused.

"Mama, this is Yukioshu Hiromi," Sesshomaru bowed. "I met him tonight outside the club the girls took me too."

"You brought a man home on the first night? What about that Sesshomaru you're waiting for?" Mama asked. Kagome giggled.

"That's the thing. Hiromi _is _Sesshomaru." He let his concealment fade and bowed once more.

"It is an honor to finally meet, Higurashi-san. I am Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and Yukioshu Hiromi, owner of Technologies Unlimited."

"You're both?"

"I needed another identity once humans started to dominate the world," he replied casually.

"Mama, would you mind if I spent the night at Sesshomaru's? I'm not asking permission, I just want to know if it would bother you," Kagome said, finally asserting the fact that she was a legal adult.

"What would you be doing there?" Mama asked as gently as possible.

"I have several items I wish to show her from our past. And there is something I have been waiting for five hundred years," said Sesshomaru, stepping in to alleviate Kagome's blush.

"I hope you plan to marry my daughter soon," Mama said, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course," he replied, nodding.

"Then it's fine with me, Kagome," Mama answered, smiling at her daughter, whose happiness was evident.

"Thank you, Mama! I'll come back tomorrow so Grandpa and Souta can meet him. I'm gonna grab some stuff for the night," Kagome said, hugging her mother then running upstairs, still talking.

"I haven't seen her this happy since before she came back," Mama said to the tall man, no, demon, she corrected herself, beside her, who answered with a "Hn."

"If you hurt her, I will have you killed."

"Higurashi-san, if I hurt your daughter, you will be too late to kill me, for I will have already killed myself," Sesshomaru replied seriously. She believed him.

"Wow Sessho," was all Kagome had to say. Sesshomaru had called his limo, then had them driven to his estate 15 minutes outside of Tokyo. It was big, but had an almost feudal theme to it. The interior was decorated with landscapes and portraits of demons from the past.

"Come, there are some items I must show you," he said, gently leading her down a hallway. Soon they reached a room with large doors. Inside were various sized glass cases.

"The miko Kaede had planned to give this to you on the day we were attacked. She asked that I gave it to you when we met again," Sesshomaru said with an even tone, picking up a bow from one of the cases. It was ebony wood, with rosewood inlayed near the handgrip.

"The slayer wanted you to have this for, as she said, 'in case Sesshomaru gets out of line,'" he continued onto the next case, which held a giant boomerang smaller them Sango's, but still very large.

"And this was from the monk," he handed her a final package, still wrapped. Inside was a blue gi and a black hakama, a traditional priestess chihaya, but in different colors.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, placing the items back in their cases.

"Do they not please you?"

"No, they do! I just don't want them to get damaged tonight. I can get them tomorrow." He nodded and gently pulled her to a room in a different wing of the giant home of his. Opening the door, it revealed a room decorated in a feudal style, complete with tatami mats.

"This," Sesshomaru explained from his position standing behind Kagome, "is how my chambers looked back then. This is where I had intended to complete our union. That stupid battle postponed that, and I'm tired of waiting." He finished his explanation in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Sesshomaru…" she moaned out, her head falling back against his strong body. He quickly spun her around and kissed her deeply, his poison once again flashing through her body.

­

Needless to say, it was a hot night for Sesshomaru and Kagome, and Sesshomaru of them felt the need nor the desire to move from their positions on the futon, the previously neat blankets spread around them haphazardly.

Kagome was still sleeping, her face buried into his side, her hand on his chest with her warm breath washing over his skin in a delightful way. She was content, evident by the smile upon her gentle face.

He smiled and ran a claw gently through her inky locks, feeling rather content himself. All was right for him now, he had his mate, and they were together. Deciding, Sesshomaru once again descended into the depths of sleep.

He could worry about calling Inuyasha and Shippo tomorrow.

Translation:

Ja ne: Used to say goodbye, equal to "See ya later"

Gi: Traditional Japanese top, Kikyo wore one

Hakama: Traditional Japanese bottom, often wore by shrine maidens (a.k.a. miko)

Chihaya: Traditional miko garb, usually with a white gi and red hakama

Okay, like I said before, the sequel is currently in work, send a review to help encourage me to work faster! I hope I put everyone in character. Sorry if you think it's short. I was going to add more, but I chickened out from my original idea. **coughs uncomfortably** So send reviews! Hopefully the errors are gone now, send a review if you find one!


End file.
